


Perché sparare a un cane

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui le voci sulla morte di Harry sono state ampiamente esagerate, Merlino non sa se è Artù o Marta (e non vorrebbe essere nessuno dei due), ed ogni agente ha una spiegazione diversa per il test del cane. Inoltre, Harry non sta tentennando di fronte alla sua attrazione per Eggsy (a prescindere da quello che sostiene Merlino).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché sparare a un cane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Reasons to Shoot a Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834565) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Non sono una fan delle note all’inizio di una fan fiction, ma in questo caso sono necessarie. Tradurre questa one-shot è stato molto difficile per me, perché è la prima che ho letto nel fandom e ci sono molto affezionata. La trovo stupenda e rappresenta tutto quello che vorrei vedere in Kingsman 2. Anche perché, l’autrice mi ha confessato che, originariamente, voleva solo scrivere una storia incentrata su Harry, ma poi si è resa conto di quanto Eggsy fosse perfetto per lui e di come la Hartwin fosse una naturale conseguenza del loro rapporto ed è per questo che la storia non appare forzata, ma reale. Non credo che Harry e Eggsy potrebbero essere più perfetti se Matt Vaughn avesse scritto la storia. 
> 
> Un ultimo appunto sulla traduzione. Le uniche parole che non ho tradotto sono gentleman (gentiluomo) e posh. Quest’ultima ha diversi significati, sia positivi sia negativi (snob, fine, elegante, etc.). Sulla scorta della scelta di doppiaggio di The Riot Club - Posh, non l’ho tradotta.
> 
> Ma ora basta, ho parlato troppo. Buona lettura e fatemi sapere che ne pensate!

 

Non era la prima volta che, contro ogni aspettativa, Harry era riuscito a sopravvivere. Non era neanche la prima volta che si era svegliato in un ospedale a lui ignoto con la versione locale di _Mario Rossi_ scritta sulla cartella.

Era rimasto sorpreso, e in parte deluso, la prima volta che era successo, ma ormai, purtroppo, era la norma. Un Kingsman non esisteva sulla carta. Non c'era un sistema per identificarli, a parte il loro. Il genere di situazione in cui un Kingsman rimaneva ferito tendeva a lasciare una lunga scia di cadaveri, e nessuno prestava troppa attenzione ad un corpo non identificato in più tra quelli di terroristi e criminali.

C’era una ragione per cui il decesso di un agente veniva onorato con un brindisi anziché una veglia. In genere, era troppo difficile recuperare un cadavere con discrezione. (E una cerimonia con la bara aperta di solito era impossibile.)

Perciò, una volta che Harry riprese conoscenza e notò il pigiama da ospedale, nonché la spiccata mancanza degli occhiali e dell’orologio, non ebbe bisogno di controllare la cartella per capire che cosa era successo. Era stato ritrovato in mezzo ad una pila di feriti e portato all’ospedale locale senza documento di identità.

Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga essersi svegliato nell’infermeria della Kingsman, in una stanza ben più familiare, una in cui avrebbe avuto accesso immediato ad un rasoio. Si passò una mano su una guancia ruvida. Dalla lunghezza della barba poteva dedurre che era rimasto privo di sensi per almeno due settimane.

Doveva chiedere che giorno era. Doveva chiamare un’infermiera, capire se parlava la lingua del posto, e... Dove si trovava? La domanda migliore era, che cosa aveva fatto e perché non riusciva a ricordare...

Ricordava una rissa in un pub con un gruppetto di teppisti…ma non sarebbero stati in grado di fargli nemmeno un graffio. Ricordava la testa del professore esplodere, dopodiché era tutto confuso.

Per un momento, prese in considerazione delle droghe psicotropiche, ma la sua temperatura pareva stabile e, quando si guardò le mani, la sua vista era normale, nessuna allucinazione.

La cartella doveva trovarsi ai piedi del letto. Fece per sedersi, ma un improvviso dolore lancinante alla testa e il senso di nausea che ne conseguì lo fecero sdraiare di nuovo. Una concussione, come minimo. Una ferita alla testa nel peggiore dei casi.

Alzando una mano con circospezione, sentì le bende intorno alla testa, ottenendo conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Doveva riposare, allora. Riposare e seguire qualsiasi consiglio gli avessero fornito, finché non si fosse sentito abbastanza bene per prendere un aereo e tornare a casa.

Harry adorava essere un Kingsman. Non sempre apprezzava le realtà del loro approccio indipendente ed efficiente.

 

***

 

Harry fece un sogno violento. Sangue che schizzava dietro a palpebre chiuse, grilletti premuti, cadaveri sollevati e gettati per terra

Dopo un quarto di secolo trascorso a lavorare per la Kingsman, non erano sogni strani. Di certo non erano d’aiuto.

 

***

 

Era in Kentucky, apparentemente il solo sopravvissuto di un terribile attacco ad una chiesa locale. Nessuno sapeva che cosa l’avesse causato o chi fosse il responsabile, ma il dottore confermò ad Harry che aveva ricevuto una ferita da arma da fuoco alla testa. Aveva sfiorato il cranio, causando della fratture, una concussione e un’abbondante perdita di sangue, ma nessun danno al cervello.

Benché si sforzasse, i ricordi si rifiutavano di riaffiorare. Non riusciva a ricordare una chiesa, ma ricordava un vecchio alias, uno tra i tanti che doveva essere ancora attivo da una precedente missione. Diede il nome ad un’infermiera. Se fosse stato in Regno Unito, Merlino lo avrebbe notato sui registri medici, ma Merlino si era lamentato più e più volte della mancanza di un sistema medico centralizzato negli Stati Uniti in cui potesse infiltrarsi.

“Non vorrei spaventarla,” disse il dottore, ed Harry mantenne gli occhi spalancati e uno sguardo ingenuo, “ma le ferite che abbiamo visto, il modo in cui le persone sono state uccise... è stato brutale. Sembra che lei abbia provato a fuggire e sia svenuto perché aveva perso troppo sangue. Ricorda che cosa è successo? So che deve essere stato terrificante, ma nessuno è riuscito a capire come sia possibile che così tante persone siano morte tanto velocemente.”

Una grande quantità di distruzione, un alto numero di vittime e l’incapacità delle autorità di determinare gli eventi che avevano condotto a quella situazione. Sembrava una missione andata a finire bene. O quasi, visto lo stato in cui si trovava Harry.

Sperando che il suo accento da ‘qualche parte poco fuori New York’ fosse ancora passabile, Harry confessò di non ricordare affatto la chiesa. “Credo che fossi in viaggio,” disse Harry, mantenendo una voce incerta e un po’ debole. “Mi piacciono la fotografia, l’architettura ecclesiastica e le vetrate. È un hobby. Deve essere stato per quello che mi trovavo lì.”

Il dottore annuì, in parte deluso e in parte sollevato. “Un tipico effetto collaterale di questo genere di ferite è la perdita di memoria. Potrebbe essere permanente, ma la maggior parte dei pazienti recupera quasi tutto nel corso del tempo.”

Harry mise da parte la sua impazienza e sorrise debolmente, cercando di portare avanti la sua sceneggiata. “Quindi, per ora, devo riposare?”

 

***

 

La pelle scorticata guarì senza infezioni, perciò gli tolsero le bende. Harry fu declassato ad una condizione stabile e di conseguenza trasferito in una stanza con altri pazienti.

La sensibilità alla luce e la nausea di sottofondo gli confermarono che la concussione non era ancora scomparsa, ma sembrava il momento perfetto per chiedere che ne fosse stato dei suoi effetti personali. Gli occhiali erano rotti, il segnale morto, ma ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di più di un massacro locale per danneggiare il segnale d’allarme sui suoi gemelli.

 

***

 

La parte più frustrante di una concussione era sempre stato il riposo forzato. Stare sdraiato al buio, in silenzio, in attesa che il tempo passasse, senza poter leggere, guardare o ascoltare qualcosa.

Si veniva lasciati con moltissimo tempo a disposizione e nulla da fare per farlo passare in fretta.

Non aveva niente di meglio da fare che pensare ai suoi ricordi e vedere se qualcosa fosse andato a riempire gli spazi bianchi.  

Ricordava il risveglio dopo il professore. Ricordava che Eggsy era passato a fargli visita. Ricordava...

Il cane di Eggsy. Un carlino stranamente inutile che gli aveva ricordato Mr Pickles. Ricordava di aver guardato il suo musetto schiacciato, domandandosi se Eggsy lo avesse scelto per la stessa ragione per cui Harry aveva scelto un terrier ringhioso ed irritante -- se anche Eggsy avesse sospettato che qualsiasi cosa fosse stata concessa loro durante il colloquio sarebbe stata usata contro di loro e che scegliere un cane che gli piacesse avrebbe reso la situazione più difficile del necessario.

Allora, Harry era giovane e abbastanza sciocco da credere di essere più furbo della Kingsman. Aveva pensato che bastasse semplicemente decidere di mettere da parte i sentimenti e premere il grilletto con facilità.

Ovviamente aveva sparato a Mr Pickles. Se lo era aspettato fin dall’inizio. Aveva scelto di proposito un animale che non voleva e gli aveva affibbiato un nome veramente ridicolo per rendere quello sparo più facile.

Mr Pickles era sobbalzato per il rumore, abbaiando forte e correndo in cerchio intorno ai piedi di Harry. Aveva ringhiato con tutte le sue forze mentre Harry aveva restituito la pistola e aveva cercato di dimostrarsi l’agente calmo e padrone di sé che voleva essere. Non c’era stato un secondo sparo, perciò era diventato Galahad quel pomeriggio.

Era andato a casa e si era scusato con un cane di cui non aveva voluto preoccuparsi. Spinto dai sensi di colpa, aveva fatto promesse ad un piccolo terrier stizzoso che non aveva idea di quanto fosse piccolo o della facilità con cui Harry aveva premuto il grilletto.

(Solo anni dopo capì il significato di quel test.)

 

***

 

Quando Harry aprì gli occhi, c’era del gran movimento in camera sua e riconobbe il gessato antiproiettile e gli occhiali con la montatura tartarugata ancora prima di riconoscere il volto che si celava dietro di essi. Eggsy era lì in piedi, con i capelli lisci e pettinati, e il viso più vecchio, e allo stesso tempo più giovane, dietro quegli occhiali spessi.

“Buon pomeriggio, bella addormentata,” disse Eggsy con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

“È scortese prendere in giro i feriti,” ribatté Harry dolcemente, mantenendo un tono di voce basso cosicché nessuno potesse sentirli. Non aveva intenzione di giustificare un improvviso cambiamento nel suo accento. “Sono molto felice di vederti.”

“Sarai ancora più felice quando noi avremo le carte firmate e ti porteremo a casa.”

Harry annuì. La prospettiva di tornare insieme ad altri agenti era molto allettante. “Noi? Chi è venuto con te?”

“Lancillotto,” rispose Eggsy, e per un momento Harry pensò a James, al suo amore per il buon whiskey e la tendenza a barare a Scarabeo, quindi al ritratto ora appeso dietro alla tavola rotonda. No, non James.

E nemmeno Eggsy; non avrebbe parlato di sé in terza persona. Ma se Eggsy non era diventato un agente, come era riuscito a procurarsi un paio di occhiali?

“Temo di essermi perso qualcosa,” disse Harry. “Non sono nel pieno delle mie forze.”          

“Ti abbiamo visto ricevere un proiettile in testa,” disse Eggsy, a voce bassa e con un tono più duro di quello che la situazione meritava, “Immaginiamo che avrai bisogno di sottotitoli per un po’.”

“Allora, Lancillotto?”

“Roxy.” Eggsy lanciò un’occhiata sopra la spalla, verso il casotto delle infermiere. “È lei Lancillotto. Io sono diventato Tristano, ma è sempre meglio che ritrovarsi ad essere Bors.”

“Che è successo a Tristano?”

“Questa è una domanda più seria che dovrà aspettare finché non avremo un po’ più di privacy. C’è stato un po’ di... dissenso tra gli agenti.”

A giudicare dall’espressione scossa di Eggsy, era un eufemismo. Harry fece un respiro profondo e domandò, “E Merlino? È stato coinvolto nella guerra civile?”

“Avresti dovuto vederlo,” rispose Eggsy in adorazione, ed Harry temette il peggio. Dovette mostrare qualcosa, perché  Eggsy strabuzzò gli occhi. “No, Harry, sta bene. È stato fottutamente fantastico, ma sta bene. È Marta.”

Per un momento, Harry sentì la mancanza della monotonia dello stare sdraiato al buio a non fare nulla. “Hai detto Marta?”

“Ricoprirà il ruolo sia di Merlino sia di Artù finché non verrà scelto un nuovo capo. A quanto pare ci manca ‘un consenso sulla successione’. Perciò, nel frattempo,” disse Eggsy, scrollando le spalle in una maniera non appropriata a un abito così finemente realizzato, “Merlino, Artù, Marta. Capito?”

 

***

 

Era estremamente piacevole tornare ad indossare abiti puliti. Gli dava calma e sicurezza farsi il nodo alla cravatta e sistemare le maniche della giacca. Non c’era molto che poteva fare ai capelli, tagliati per necessità e non in maniera elegante, ma con un paio di occhiali funzionanti si sentiva di nuovo sé stesso.

Si stava sistemando davanti allo specchio del bagno, quando sentì la voce di Merlino.

“È bello riaverti,” disse Merlino, con voce calda e divertita.

“È bello essere tornato,” ribatté Harry. “Ci porterai a casa tu?”

“Se ne occuperà Percival. Mentre dormivi, noi altri ci siamo ritrovati in mezzo a situazioni interessanti.”

“Me l’hanno detto. Eggsy ha accennato al fatto che hai cambiato nome in codice.”

Merlino brontolò qualcosa in segno di dissenso. Era un suono meravigliosamente familiare. “No, non è vero, nonostante quello che il tuo affascinante protetto continui a sostenere.”

“Era il mio candidato. Non è esattamente il mio protetto.”

“Dovresti andare a rispolverare i verbali delle tue prime missioni. I primi cinque anni come Galahad? È assolutamente il tuo protetto.”

“Oh, cielo.” Nello specchio, il riflesso di Harry sorrideva. Certo, Merlino aveva informazioni sulla maggior parte di quegli anni solo grazie ai verbali e a storie raccontate a tarda notte dopo qualche martini di troppo. Ma quei piani dell’ultimo minuto in cui rischiava sempre l’osso del collo, le facili conquiste che derivavano dal fatto che salvava vite umane, il senso di invincibilità dovuto al fatto che era un giovane agente con il mondo ai suoi piedi. Harry li ricordava abbastanza bene da immaginare quanta poca pazienza Merlino potesse avere per tutto ciò.

Merlino sbuffò. “Devo andare. Puoi venire a farmi compagnia in questo inferno quando torni.”               

 

***

 

Non era la prima concussione di Harry. Non fu minimamente sorpreso di aver dormito per tutto il volo.

Fu un po’ sorpreso di svegliarsi e di trovare Eggsy seduto davanti a lui, una cartella sulle ginocchia, gli occhiali sul naso mentre leggeva.

“Torna a dormire, Harry,” disse Eggsy dolcemente, senza alzare lo sguardo. “Ti svegliamo noi quando arriviamo.”

Harry avrebbe potuto ribattere. Avrebbe potuto fare domande o affondare le unghie nei palmi delle mani finché non si fosse svegliato. Invece, lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero e ascoltò il ronzio dei motori dell’aereo. Eggsy leggeva, sospirando di tanto in tanto, ed Harry scivolò di nuovo tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

***

 

Non appena scese dall’aereo, Harry fu trascinato in infermeria. Almeno questa volta gli furono concessi un paio di ciabatte e un pigiama di seta.

Passò davanti alla sala conferenze, dove Kay e Lamorak stavano discutendo tra loro. Geraint e Gawain erano nel salottino dell’ala Est, una partita di scacchi in fase di stallo tra di loro.

Visto che Roxy ed Eggsy erano accanto a lui e Percival era ancora sull’aereo, significava che otto agenti erano al quartier generale. Era un fatto senza precedenti. Perfino durante i bombardamenti dell’IRA a metà degli anni novanta, quando tutti gli agenti era stati tenuti in stato di allerta per le emergenze, non c’erano mai stati più di cinque agenti alla volta in Inghilterra.

“Eggsy, qual è lo stato di allerta?” domandò mentre si provava la vestaglia e si sedeva sul letto.

Eggsy alzò un sopracciglio. “Che vuoi dire?”

“Così tanti agenti a casa? Non capita tutti i giorni.”

“Merlino ha detto che te ne avrebbe dovuto parlare di persona.” Eggsy lanciò un’occhiata colpevole alla porta, come se Merlino stesse per voltare l’angolo da un minuto all’altro. “Ma Bedivere è ancora in missione, perciò sarà impegnato per un po’.”

“La procedura standard per un livello alto di allerta è assicurarsi che gli agenti feriti siano protetti e al sicuro. Dovrei avere un’arma nel caso in cui la mia sicurezza sia minacciata.”

“Hai una concussione.”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta che uso una pistola anche se ci vedo doppio.”

“Tristemente vero.” Harry si voltò in direzione della voce, per vedere Merlino entrare nella stanza. Aveva una cartella -- Harry presunse che fosse il suo file -- e uno sguardo malandrino. Sembrava anche stanco, tant’è che aveva le borse sotto gli occhi e una macchia di caffè sul maglione. “Galahad detiene il record di concussioni ricevute in missione.”

“Davvero?” disse Eggsy, incoraggiando Merlino, il che non era mai una buona idea.                                               

“Detiene anche il record di agente più frequentemente in ritardo ad una riunione,” aggiunse Merlino.

Harry non gli diede la soddisfazione di mostrarsi contrariato. Non finché Eggsy lo guardò in tralice e disse, “Pensavo che avessi detto che un gentleman è sempre puntuale, per mostrare rispetto nei confronti del proprio tempo e di quello altrui?”

“Un gentleman è un ideale cui aspirare. Essere consapevoli dei propri difetti è necessario per migliorarsi.” Harry ricordava di aver detto quelle stesse parole a James; James gli aveva risposto che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo perfino al suo funerale. Secondo Harry, quella era la sola occasione in cui la puntualità non era apprezzata.

Eggsy fece un grande sorriso. “Il primo passo per risolvere un problema è ammetterlo, giusto?”

“Per dirlo nella maniera più banale possibile, sì.”

“In altre parole,” li interruppe Merlino, fin troppo divertito dalla situazione, “per quanto Harry possa impegnarsi, arriverà comunque in ritardo alle riunioni. Di solito non con tre settimane di ritardo, ma questa volta ci sono delle attenuanti.”

“Ci sono quasi sempre,” aggiunse Harry in sua difesa. Il genere di complicazioni che lo facevano arrivare in ritardo erano di rado una sveglia che non aveva suonato. “Ora, saresti così gentile da spiegarmi che cosa è successo qui?”

“Mettiti comodo,” disse Merlino, “è una lunga storia.”

 

***

 

Nell’ambito di giochi di potere architettati da megalomani, trasformare delle SIM in armi di distruzione di massa aveva parecchio potenziale. Era certamente uno dei migliori piani che Harry avesse mai sentito. Merlino aveva molto da dire a proposito della tecnologia, dei segnali internazionali che avevano dovuto inviare per annullarne l'effetto e su come la Kingsman aveva usato i chip di Valentine a proprio vantaggio.

Merlino gli parlò della minaccia, dei parametri della missione e delle decisioni prese come in ogni altro rapporto. Proiettò grafici sullo schermo e discusse le conseguenze a livello internazionale con la solita fredda professionalità. Fu Eggsy a tradire il segreto. Era in piedi a sinistra di Merlino, mezzo passo indietro, come se avesse bisogno di essere coperto. Harry sentiva gli occhi di Eggsy su di lui, ma ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo, Eggsy distoglieva il suo.

Harry non aveva dubbio che Merlino stesse dicendo la verità. Sapeva anche che non gli stava dicendo tutto.

“Stai omettendo informazioni perché sono riservate o perché sono ferito?” chiese Harry con educazione quando Merlino si fermò per sapere se c’erano domande.

Merlino fece scorrere il dito su alcune informazioni nella cartella. Chiaramente la seconda.

“Quanto devo sapere?”

“Vorrai sapere tutto,” rispose Merlino, con voce dispiaciuta. “Ma quello che devi sapere è che abbiamo perso degli agenti. Quattro, più Artù.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi, capendo fin troppo facilmente chi avevano perso: Bors e Gareth, Tristano e Gaheris. Non c’era da stupirsi se così tanti erano a casa. Stando agli annali, la Kingsman non aveva perso tanti uomini dai tempi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale.

“Dovremo reclutare ed allenare nuovi uomini,” disse Harry calmo. Reintegrare i ranghi sarebbe stato importante, ma con così tanti agenti morti -- e due di loro troppo nuovi -- ciascuno avrebbe dovuto proporre due candidati per ciascun ruolo. Perfino allora, cinque colloqui avrebbero occupato tempo e gli agenti restanti si sarebbero dovuti fare in quattro per far fronte alle varie minacce. “E avremo bisogno di un nuovo Artù.”

“Più facile a dirsi che a farsi,” disse Eggsy, facendo finalmente un passo avanti. “Siamo a un punto morto.”

Harry combatté lo sbadiglio che minacciava di sfuggirgli. “Il regolamento della Kingsman insiste sul fatto che ci debbano essere i due terzi dei voti a favore perché venga eletto un nuovo Artù. Dov’è la spaccatura?”

Merlino rimase impassibile. “Geraint e Bedivere.”

“E Merlino,” aggiunse Eggsy con un sorriso.

“Non puoi votare per qualcuno che non vuole il lavoro,” brontolò Merlino.

“Si può votare per qualsiasi agente della Kingsman, purché non sia in prova.” Il che eliminava automaticamente Roxy ed Eggsy, pensò Harry. Dal momento che i tre avevano sconfitto da soli Valentine, aveva senso che i nuovi arrivati sostenessero Merlino. Anche se Merlino avrebbe preferito che non fosse così.

“Roxy e io abbiamo letto le leggi.” Eggsy sorrise, fin troppo fiero di sé. “Non dice da nessuna parte che Marta deve volere il lavoro, solo che, al momento del voto, l’agente deve credere che lui sia la persona più affidabile per la posizione.”

“Tradizionalmente è un agente che lavora sul campo,” disse Merlino.

“Le tradizioni della Kingsman possono--” Eggsy si interruppe, guardando Harry con sguardo colpevole. Chiaramente il resto della frase non era lusinghiero. “Non voterò per un idiota in giacca e cravatta che non conosco nemmeno.”

“Roxy conosce Percival,” ribatté Harry, ignorando la stanchezza nella voce di Eggsy. “Era la sua candidata.”

Eggsy scrollò le spalle, ma sembrava più calmo. “Sì, beh, io non lo conosco.”

“A quanto pare, salvare il mondo insieme una volta significa che quei due adesso votano in blocco. La prossima riunione è la prossima settimana. Cerca di far vedere loro la luce, Harry.”

Eggsy aspettò che Merlino uscisse. Era un’accortezza inutile, poiché ogni agente con gli occhiali addosso rischiava che Merlino origliasse, come suo solito. “Immagino che tu non voglia il lavoro?”

“Dio, no,” gli sfuggì, troppo inorridito per non essere onesto.

La risata di Eggsy che ricevette in risposta sembrava sollevata. “Valeva la pena controllare.”

 

***

 

L’ordine di Merlino di evitare di affaticare il cervello si tradusse nell’escludere Harry dal sistema della Kingsman. Apparentemente era per il suo bene, per aiutarlo a resistere alla tentazione di guardare i verbali delle missioni o i filmati, ma Harry sospettava che gli facesse comodo. Merlino e il suo continuo evitare i medici; Merlino, che finora aveva eluso ogni domanda su ulteriori dettagli sui piani di Valentine con la sottigliezza di ogni Kingsman.

Almeno aveva dei visitatori che gli facevano compagnia. Tutti gli altri agenti si erano fermati per discutere di vecchie missioni ed esperienze condivise, ottenendo conferma del fatto che la perdita di memoria di Harry era circoscritta ai giorni immediatamente precedenti l’incidente. Perfino Percival si era seduto con lui, tranquillo e serio come sempre, e gli aveva augurato una pronta guarigione.

Harry ricordava la candidatura di Percival. Quell’anno il candidato di Harry era stato un riservista dell’esercito che aveva tutto le caratteristiche giuste: laureato a Cambridge, di buona famiglia, senza un passato scandaloso. Non aveva superato la seconda settimana e ad Harry non era importato affatto. La morte di Lee era ancora troppo fresca perché pensasse di investire nel successo di un candidato. Harry era soddisfatto purché tornassero a casa sani e salvi.

Ma Percival era stata la prima scelta di James, un ragazzo tranquillo e studioso che tendeva a rimanere nell’ombra degli altri candidati. Tuttavia, nei momenti di crisi, Percival si fermava, osservava e pensava prima di agire. Mentre il gruppo si snelliva di giorno in giorno, le dinamiche erano cambiate e gli altri avevano iniziato a rivolgersi a Percival per ricevere direzioni.

James era stato molto fiero quando Percival era arrivato tra gli ultimi due.

“Rimane ancora il test del cane,” disse James, grattando Sasha dietro le orecchie. Sasha era un alano nero, un cane allampanato e grosso che non si rendeva mai conto di quanto fosse grande. A volte capitava che cercasse di accoccolarsi nella cuccia di Mr Pickles, benché fosse impossibile. “Odio quel test.”

“Solo perché tu non l’hai superato,” ribatté Harry. James aveva avuto la fortuna che nemmeno Lee ce l’aveva fatta.

“Non capisco a che serva. Se vuoi la mia opinione, incoraggia gli psicopatici.”

Harry nascose un sorriso dietro all’orlo della sua tazza. Bevve un sorso di tè, notando che James aveva le spalle rigide e le nocche strette intorno alla tazza. James di rado si mostrava nervoso, se non quando era sinceramente preoccupato. “Non hai mai pensato a che senso possa avere?”

“Mettere il dovere nei confronti della Kingsman al di sopra di ogni altra cosa,” disse James con fare rassegnato.

“Non credo.” Harry allungò un braccio sotto il tavolo, dando suo malgrado a Mr Pickles un pezzo di biscotto. Per essere un cane di piccola taglia, Mr Pickles era piuttosto… rotondo. Era difficile negargli qualcosa quando si sedeva con così tanta pazienza e scodinzolava per ogni briciola di cibo.

“No?”

“Serve a dimostrare quanto sei disposto a fare in nome di ciò che è giusto, di ciò in cui credi. Costringe un candidato a riconoscere che, una volta che si è compiuta un’azione, a prescindere dalle proprie motivazioni, bisogna convivere con la consapevolezza di quello che si è capaci e disposti a fare nel momento del bisogno.”

Lo sguardo che James gli rifilò era perplesso e attento. “Fa parte dell’essere un Kingsman. Non c’è bisogno di sparare a un cane per capirlo.”

“Alcuni di noi ne hanno bisogno,” disse Harry e lasciò cadere la questione.

 

***

 

Se Harry aveva sperato che Merlino gli avrebbe spiegato che cosa era successo durante la sua ultima missione, rimase profondamente deluso. Merlino passava a fargli visita, ma era costantemente impegnato, inseparabile dal suo tablet, e doveva sempre congedarsi per tornare al suo computer.

Un gentleman non tiene il broncio per certe cose, ma Harry trovava difficile non essere infastidito.

Quando Eggsy tornò da una missione con il completo intatto e un livido scuro su uno zigomo, Harry domandò se potesse aiutare in qualche modo.

“Nah. Finché Merlino non sistema tutto,” disse Eggsy, muovendo una mano intorno alla testa come se stesse scacciando una vespa, “sei fuori servizio. Niente sorveglianza, niente verbali, niente scorciatoie per evitare i doveri noiosi e trovare qualcun altro che faccia il lavoro al posto mio. Merlino ha insistito parecchio sull’ultimo punto.”

“Merlino è sempre cauto quando si tratta di concussioni,” commentò Harry, perché non era ragionevole lamentarsi di essere annoiati quando le preoccupazioni di Merlino erano semplicemente misure di sicurezza. Non importava quanto fosse frustrante sentirsi così maledettamente inutile. “Sembra stranamente impegnato.”

“Il Dipartimento di Tecnologia,” disse Eggsy scrollando le spalle, il che non spiegava nulla.

“Che è successo?”

“Ha subito un brutto colpo. Stavano studiando le SIM, perciò, quando sono partite? Molte persone con oggetti affilati che non erano addestrate ad uccidere. Nessuna vittima, ma una marea di feriti. Penso che Amelia sia stata la sola a rimanere illesa e solo perché è rimasta bloccata in ascensore. Qualcuno ha tolto la luce e ci hanno messo otto ore per farla uscire.”

Harry pensò all’ufficio di Stoccolma. “Anche la Logistica e i Trasporti sono stati colpiti in maniera simile?”

“Non così tanto. Solo un terzo delle persone sono in malattia, e fortunatamente la Kingsman non è a corto di auto e aerei.” A giudicare dal sorriso di Eggsy, doveva essergli piaciuto vedere l’hangar principale, auto che spaziavano dalle Mini alle Jeep ad una Rolls Royce Phantom convertibile che Harry di rado aveva una scusa per guidare. Quando era più giovane, le auto -- e i vestiti -- erano state la sua parte preferita della Kingsman. Le armi e i gadget erano divertenti, ma non erano nulla in confronto alla possibilità di scegliere tra file di auto splendenti, lucidate e pronte per essere guidate.

Era… deludente pensare di essersi perso la reazione di Eggsy. Aveva sperato che avrebbe avuto quel privilegio, che sarebbe stato lui a vedere il viso di Eggsy illuminarsi e a scoprire quale macchina avrebbe disperatamente voluto guidare per prima.

Ma non importava. Era una cosa da nulla e non valeva la pena rimuginarci sopra. “E gli altri agenti?”

“Merlino non te l’ha detto?” domandò Eggsy con cautela.

“Mi ha detto chi abbiamoperso, ma non in che circostanze. Lo chiederei a lui se fosse meno impegnato.”

“Prova a fare una domanda non necessaria ora come ora e verrai messo a tacere,” disse Eggsy con una piccola smorfia. La pelle livida tirò leggermente e la smorfia si fece più ampia. “Poi minaccia di escluderti dalle missioni per una settimana.”

“Non ha mai avuto molta pazienza con gli sciocchi.”

“Oi, non sono così male.”

“Era un'osservazione, Eggsy, non un insulto personale.”

Eggsy annuì e lasciò perdere. “Beh, se non leggi i verbali e non guardi i filmati...”

“Stimoli visivi minimi per ridurre la fatica,” recitò Harry, trattenendosi a fatica dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Non è la prima volta che ho una concussione.”

Eggsy lo guardò con aria seria, chiaramente preoccupato per la sua reazione. Harry sorrise con fare incoraggiate e attese. Tra sé e sé, Harry si era spettato che quindici secondi di contatto visivo sarebbero bastati perché Eggsy cedesse e gli rivelasse tutto, ma il ragazzo aveva resistito per più di un minuto prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

“Okay,” disse alla fine Eggsy, stringendo le mani in pugni e poi lasciando andare. “Bors era nel bel mezzo di una missione, aveva infiltrato una gang di trafficanti di armi ucraini. Quando Valentine ha lanciato il segnale, c’erano molti tizi con delle armi in mano. Li ha uccisi tutti e ha fatto saltare in aria la loro base operativa, ma è morto dissanguato per una ferita da arma da fuoco al collo.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, il fantasma di un eccellente brandy di età napoleonica sulla lingua. “Va’ avanti.”

“Gaheris e Gareth erano in un rifugio dopo una missione antiterroristica. Erano isolati e avevano solo le armi che avevano addosso.”

“Quindi un bel po’,” commentò Harry con voce piatta, “specialmente visto che a Gaheris piaceva tenere tutto in tasca.”

“È stato brutale. Erano entrambi troppo bravi.”

Non era completamente vero. Gareth era più bravo nel combattimento corpo a corpo, come Harry ben sapeva, ma Gaheris aveva più armi. “Perché avevano dei telefoni di Valentine con loro?”

“Li avevano confiscati durante la missione. Li stavano riportando a Merlino per vedere se c’erano altre celle europee.”

“E Artù? Tristano?”

“Merlino potrà dirti di Artù,” insistette Eggsy, poi sospirò. “Tristano non era al lavoro.”

Visto l’allenamento e le capacità dei Kingsman, gli sembrava improbabile che un agente non fosse sopravvissuto contro dei civili non addestrati a combattere. “Come è morto?”

“Era con i parenti, no? Hanno trovato i cadaveri. Sua moglie, tutta la famiglia di lei. E Tristano... gli hanno sparato in testa.” Eggsy appoggiò due dita contro la tempia e finse di premere un grilletto. “Così, di punto in bianco.”

“Ora del decesso?” domandò Harry, sospettando di conoscere già la risposta. Tristano era sempre stato devoto a sua moglie, Isabel. Essere responsabile della sua morte lo avrebbe distrutto e non si sarebbe più ripreso.

“Merlino non è riuscito a stabilirla con certezza,” rispose Eggsy, leale e gentile perfino nei confronti di un collega che non aveva mai incontrato. “Ma non è stata colpa sua, Harry. Non era nel pieno delle sue facoltà.”

“Sarebbe stato un peso per lui. Essere un gentleman, essere un Kingsman, passare la vita a proteggere gli altri per poi usare quelle doti contri i propri cari? È un’idea atroce.”

“Ma non è stata colpa sua,” ripeté Eggsy con insistenza, cominciando ad apparire turbato dall’argomento. “Deve pur contare qualcosa.”

“Non abbastanza, sospetto,” mormorò Harry, e cambiò argomento.

 

***

 

“Merlino,” annunciò Eggsy, dall’altro lato della tavola di legno. Era proprio un meraviglioso esempio di manodopera francese, lucidato al punto tale che Harry riusciva a vedere l’occhiataccia di Merlino riflessa sul tavolo.

Quello sguardo peggiorò quando Roxy annuì e disse, “Merlino.”

“E tu, Galahad?” domandò Merlino, con una minaccia a malapena nascosta. Gli altri agenti Kingsman credevano nelle regole dell’anzianità e della tradizione; mentre non avrebbero seguito l’iniziativa di due nuove reclute, si sarebbero potuti lasciare trascinare da un agente esperto come Galahad.

Harry era leggermente tentato di votare per Merlinoper ripicca – per quanto fosse infantile, gli teneva il broncio per essere stato rinchiuso in infermeria senza poter fare nulla di utile. Tuttavia, eleggere il nuovo Artù era una questione seria. Abusarne per sistemare una questione infantile era al di sotto sia di un gentleman sia di un agente.

Si prese una piccola soddisfazione nell’esitare prima di parlare, e nel vedere gli occhi di Merlino assottigliarsi.

“Percival,” disse infine. Gli altri continuarono a guardarlo attentamente, perfino Percival sembrava sorpreso. Avevano lavorato insieme di tanto in tanto ma non erano amici. (Le questioni personali non avrebbero dovuto influenzare la scelta del successore di Artù, ma succedeva sempre in un modo o nell’altro.)

“Vorresti spiegare il perché della tua scelta?” chiese Merlino, invece di seguire il protocollo e chiamare il successivo Kingsman. Era sempre stato molto bravo a riconoscere un’opportunità quando si presentava.

“Percival è un eccellente stratega, è in grado di concentrarsi su più obiettivi contemporaneamente e tende ad individuare i parametri di una missione molto in fretta. Sono qualità preziose per il ruolo di Artù.”

Harry lanciò un’occhiata intorno alla stanza. Come previsto, i volti degli agenti mostravano ben poco.

Gawain alzò il mento. “Geraint,” disse, il che non era una sorpresa. I due lavoravano quasi esclusivamente insieme. Era un segreto di Pulcinella che la loro relazione andava al di là dell’aspetto professionale.

Per un istante, Harry pensò a se stesso e a James e sentì l’ipocrisia dei suoi pensieri. D’altro canto, James non avrebbe mai permesso che l’affetto influenzasse una decisione logica.

Kay e Bedivere nominarono Bedivere, ma Lamorak e Geraint votarono per Percival.

Anche Merlino nominò Percival, poi disse, “E ancora una volta, signori, non abbia raggiunto la maggioranza richiesta. Un’altra settimana, poi torneremo ai voti. Sempre che il carico di lavoro in più non mi uccida prima,” aggiunse in un tono a malapena udibile.

Harry rimase seduto, in attesa che gli altri se ne andassero. Si era quasi ripreso del tutto, ma il suo equilibrio era ancora inaffidabile. In una stanza piena di agenti, si sarebbe notato.

Eggsy rimase seduto in silenzio al tavolo finché la stanza non si fu svuotata. Erano rimasti solo loro due in quella stanza dall’aspetto solenne, insieme a uomini da tempo morti che li fissavano dalle loro cornici dorate. Harry era lieto di essere seduto di fronte al caminetto e che il ritratto di James fosse appeso alle sue spalle.

“Avresti potuto dirci che era questo il piano,” disse Eggsy, sinceramente infastidito. “Lo avremmo seguito.”

Erano da soli nella stanza. Harry poteva permettersi di sospirare se ne aveva bisogno. “In questo modo funzionerà meglio.”

“Se ce lo avessi detto, avremmo raggiunto il numero di voti necessario. Roxy avrebbe potuto dirlo a Percival e avremmo risolto.”

“Avrebbe avuto tutto l’aspetto di un’imboscata. Di regola, gli agenti non rispondono bene alle imboscate.”

“Noi rispondiamo bene. Sono gli altri che finiscono secchi.”

“Il punto del consenso è che si deve decidere di comune accordo. Tutti gli agenti devono essere convinti del fatto che è stato scelto il candidato migliore per il ruolo. Tutti devono fidarsi dell’uomo che ci ordina di rischiare le nostre vite,” disse Harry, e l’espressione che attraversò il volto di Eggsy era complicata: triste e arrabbiata, qualcosa lo preoccupava e lo faceva sembrare più vecchio di quanto non fosse. “Avranno tutto il tempo di riflettere. Aspettare una settimana è meglio che avere anni di dubbi.”

Eggsy scosse la testa, e quella strana espressione se ne andò come se non fosse mai stata lì. “È una di quelle cose tipo ‘la pazienza è la virtù dei forti’? Perché aspettare non significa che andrà a finire tutto bene. Fidati.”

“A volte vale la pena prendersi del tempo per fare le cose per bene.”

“Come detonare una bomba. Meglio farlo bene che in fretta?”

Harry fu sorpreso di ritrovarsi a sorridere. “Stavo per paragonare la situazione a un soufflé, ma la tua allegoria funziona bene.”

“Che cazzo vuoi che ne sappia io di soufflé, Harry?”

 

***

 

Eggsy era il suo visitatore più regolare, il che non era esattamente una sorpresa. Era un giovanotto che aveva lasciato i marines per proteggere sua madre, che aveva comprato casa sulla base delle necessità della sua famiglia. Era premuroso e sapeva mostrare quanto gli importava degli altri. C’era tanto in lui che era tipico di un gentleman, nonostante i suoi modi bruschi di tanto in tanto.

Inizialmente, Harry pensava che Eggsy cercasse di passarsi il tempo prima delle missioni o dopo gli allenamenti, ma gli agenti attivi non avevano un programma che non fosse quello giornaliero. Prima che i piani di Valentine fossero mandati a monte, era inusuale che più di tre agenti fossero a casa contemporaneamente. (Ora la situazione era cambiata. Ora sembrava che un bel gruppetto fosse a casa, trasferitosi nei quartieri temporanei all’ultimo piano o nelle stanze inutilizzate sotto al negozio. Era snervante avere così tanti agenti in giro.)

Eppure Eggsy veniva tutti i giorni. Stava seduto con la schiena e le spalle dritte, parlando dell’ultima arma che aveva imparato ad usare con un livello di entusiasmo affascinante. Si lamentava delle lezioni di portamento e dell’orrore che erano le esercitazioni di etichetta. A volte, affondava sulla poltrona e parlava del nuovo asilo di Daisy o del fatto che sua mamma faceva volontariato al centro di accoglienza per donne locale. “È ironico, non trovi, che mamma dia una mano alle altre ad uscirne? Ma dice che la aiuta a non cambiare idea su Dean, e mi sta bene.”

“Credo che sia nobile,” disse Harry. “Usare le proprie esperienze per prestare aiuto agli altri.”

“Beh, sì, sono fiero di lei.” Il sorriso di Eggsy era smagliante e sincero. “È solo strano, suppongo. Diverso. È passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che mi è sembrata... felice, penso.”

“Non ho dubbio che tu abbia avuto un ruolo di cruciale importanza in tutto ciò.”

“Lo hai avuto tu,” ribatté Eggsy, il che non aveva senso. Harry non aveva fatto nulla per la vedova di Lee, nonostante le sue migliori intenzioni. Non aveva mai trovato il tempo; non l’aveva mai seguita e non aveva cercato di migliorare la sua vita. Non si era mai assunto quel livello di responsabilità come aveva fatto Eggsy senza batter ciglio. “Il lavoro e il tuo esempio e l’occasione che mi hai dato di essere migliore.”

Harry scosse la testa. “Ho solo visto il tuo potenziale. Sei stato tu a cogliere quest’opportunità. È stato grazie al tuo duro lavoro che sei cambiato.”

“Un po’ dell’uno, un po’ dell’altro,” recitò Eggsy, come se stesse citando qualcosa. “Salvare il mondo è stato uno sforzo comune. Allontanare Dean... Non ci avrei mai provato se tu non mi avessi mostrato quanto una sola persona può cambiarti la vita.”

Eggsy sembrava così grato nei suoi confronti che era un po’ travolgente sentirselo dire. “Grazie,” disse Harry, nel modo più raffinato possibile.

“In più ti ho fregato quella frase, i modi fanno l’uomo,” aggiunse Eggsy. “Ha funzionato alla grande.”

Harry sospirò, alzando una mano per coprirsi gli occhi. “Era stata una giornata stancante, e un po’ di drammaticità è perdonabile dopo una brutta notizia. Non doveva essere un modello accettabile da applicare ad ogni rissa.”

“Era Dean. Se lo meritava.” Eggsy distolse lo sguardo, poi scrollò le spalle. “E vedertelo fare la prima volta è stato una figata. La cosa più figa che abbia mai visto.”

“Si fa quel che si può,” disse Harry calmo, perché era ridicolo essere in imbarazzo per un complimento. Perfino uno sincero e imprevisto come quello. Assolutamente ridicolo.

 

***

 

Passarono settimane prima che Merlino gli parlasse di Artù. Harry capiva la necessità di rimandare la storia di quel tradimento, ma era ansioso di sapere. Aveva senso, specialmente viste alcune delle reazioni di Eggsy, ed Harry desiderava solo esserlo venuto a sapere prima.

“Artù ha modificato i suoi occhiali per disconnettere le registrazioni,” spiegò Merlino. “Gli altri hanno avuto qualche dubbio sull’affidabilità degli occhiali di Eggsy.”

“Lamorak,” disse Harry, che sapeva fin troppo bene che Artù non era stato il solo snob tra di loro. L’unico apparentemente disposto a prendere parte a un genocidio, ma non l’unico a dubitare di un Kingsman che non aveva frequentato le scuole giuste e non veniva da una buona famiglia. Anche se adesso le persone di quel genere erano di meno. “E Bedivere?”

“Anche Geraint ha mostrato qualche dubbio,” gli confermò Merlino, tenendo la tazza da tè in una maniera molto attenta che portò Harry a chiedersi se non avrebbe preferito un bicchiere di whiskey.

Harry avrebbe voluto essere sorpreso o arrabbiato. Avrebbe voluto che il tradimento lo colpisse nel profondo, ma era sfinito. Lo aveva accettato e basta con un certo cinismo, tanto da chiedersi se non avesse dovuto sospettare prima di Artù.

Benché la Kingsman fosse stata fondata con le migliori intenzioni, avevano ammassato quasi un secolo di morti gestite in segreto. Che differenza c’era tra ordinare la morte di dozzine di persone e farsi da parte mentre milioni di uomini si uccidevano a vicenda?

“Siamo stati fortunati che Eggsy se ne è accorto,” disse Merlino. Non aveva bisogno di convincere Harry. “Senza di lui, non avremmo avuto abbastanza tempo per sconfiggere Valentine. E, se non avesse seguito il suo istinto, sarebbe morto e nessuno di noi lo sarebbe venuto a sapere.”

“Probabilmente no.” Harry si guardò intorno, ricordando le missioni organizzate da Artù, la sua attitudine per i piani segreti che non venivano notati dalle autorità. Era solito dire che un gentleman non dà spettacolo. Senza Harry, la Kingsman non avrebbe cercato Eggsy; la sua scomparsa sarebbe passata inosservata. Era inaccettabile. “Ne deduco che hai aumentato le misure di sicurezza in questa stanza?”

Merlino annuì. “Lo specchio registra ogni cosa. Ci sono anche altri strumenti di sicurezza. Non succederà di nuovo.”

 

***

 

Harry era intrappolato nel limbo della riqualificazione: era abbastanza in salute da non dover più stare in infermeria, per il sollievo tanto suo quanto di Merlino, ma non stava abbastanza bene da tornare sul campo. In teoria, capiva le ragioni del processo e approvava il fatto che si verificassero le abilità di ogni agente attivo. In pratica, era irritante saltare all’interno di pneumatici per dimostrare quello che sapeva già di poter fare. Era ancora più frustrante trovarsi in difficoltà con cose che dovevano riuscirgli semplici.

Era stato mortificante perdere l’equilibrio durante il combattimento corpo a corpo e ritrovarsi steso sul tappetino.

Per fortuna, la sua coordinazione e la sua vista sembravano a posto, perciò le esercitazioni con le armi erano state facili a confronto.

“Oi,” disse Eggsy, attirando l’attenzione di Harry prima che potesse svuotare un’altra scorta di pallottole.

“Ciao, Eggsy,” disse Harry in un tono pieno di sottintesi. “Spero che tu sappia che ci sono modi più educati di iniziare una conversazione.”

Eggsy arricciò il naso, facendo una smorfia che lo rese vagamente simile a JB. “Ho attirato la tua attenzione. Hai un minuto?”

Harry non aveva letteralmente nient’altro da fare se non perdere tempo a perfezionare i suoi punteggi al poligono di tiro. Si sentiva lusingato dal fatto che Eggsy si fosse preso il disturbo di chiederglielo. “Per te, Eggsy, sempre.”

Il sorriso di Eggsy gli si addiceva perfettamente: dolce, sincero e ancora sfacciato. “Stavo pensando, no? La Kingsman non è del governo.”

Harry corrucciò la fronte. “Non siamo sanzionati dal governo,” confermò.

“Allora, quando mi hanno arrestato, come hai fatto a farmi uscire?”

“Ho fatto sì che le accuse venissero fatte cadere.”

“Come?” domandò Eggsy. “Non siamo un ramo segreto del governo né protetti da un decreto reale o qualcosa del genere, perciò come hai fatto a convincere quel detective a lasciarmi andare? Mi avrebbe fatto marcire in galera volentieri per diciotto mesi, perciò che cosa lo ha fatto desistere? “

“Il suo superiore, sospetto.”

 “Harry,” disse Eggsy, cominciando ad arrabbiarsi. “Sono serio. Ufficialmente sei un sarto. Quindi come hai fatto?”

“Ho chiesto un favore ad un amico,” disse Harry, ed Eggsy lo fissò come se avesse visto Mr Pickles per la prima volta. Era sconcertante vederlo deluso da lui. “Ufficialmente, la Kingsman non ha alcun diritto ad interferire con il sistema legale.”

“Quindi conoscevi la persona giusta, e così hai fatto scomparire il problema?”

“Non è scomparso un bel niente,” rispose Harry, ma Eggsy sembrava ancora deluso. “L’arresto è ancora registrato. L’accusa di furto è stata ritirata, dal momento che il proprietario dell'auto si è rifiutato di andare avanti, e sulla tua fedina penale c’è scritto che sei stato rilasciato con un avvertimento per guida spericolata.”

“Salutavo i poliziotti mentre guidavo. Anche se Rottweiler non entrerebbe mai di sua spontanea volontà in una stazione di polizia,” Eggsy si fermò, poiché Harry aveva alzato una mano per interromperlo. “Che c’è?”

“Rottweiler?”

“Il proprietario dell’auto,” spiegò Eggsy. “Intelligente quasi quanto i cani di quella razza. Non saresti comunque dovuto riuscire a risolvere la questione.”

“Conoscevo un Lord che conosceva il commissario.”

“Perché sei andato alla scuola giusta?” domandò tagliente Eggsy, e poi sembrò dispiacersene subito. “Non sto cercando di fare lo stronzo, Harry, ma... Non è giusto che il giro funzioni così.”

“Non funziona così,” disse Harry.

“Cosa?”

“Ho salvato sua figlia. Qualche anno fa, è stata rapita in Sud America e avevano chiesto un riscatto. La Kingsman l’ha fatta fuggire.” Harry fece un respiro profondo, notando che Eggsy si era avvicinato. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera, con una mano sul metallo freddo, guardando Harry come se… come se avesse il potere di rendere il mondo un posto migliore. Era gratificante e lo rendeva più umile allo stesso tempo: un ideale che Harry cercava di raggiungere, anche se non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. “Quando gli ho detto che c’era un giovanotto con un grande potenziale che stava per trascorrere diversi mesi in prigione per una situazione in cui non aveva tutta la colpa, si è offerto di aiutarmi.”

“Scusa se sono saltato alle conclusioni,” disse Eggsy, posando una mano su quella di Harry sulla ringhiera. La lasciò lì per un momento di troppo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e la spostò.

Quando Eggsy alzò lo sguardo, sembrava timido. Imbarazzato. Come se...

_Oh_ , pensò Harry, mentre le visite di Eggsy e le sue attenzioni gli tornarono in mente all’improvviso. Ce lo aveva davanti agli occhi e non se ne era accorto. Aveva pensato che Eggsy fosse un giovanotto di cuore, onesto, premuroso. Era vero, ma si sarebbe dovuto accorgere anche della sua infatuazione per lui. “Ma figurati” disse prima che la situazione diventasse troppo imbarazzante.

Eggsy annuì e lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio, cambiando argomento nella maniera più evidente. “Grazie ma devo andare. Ti lascio tornare a...” si interruppe quando vide i punteggi di Harry.

“Devo riqualificarmi,” disse Harry piccato.

Eggsy lo guardò incredulo. “Davvero? Perché quelli sono i punteggi che fa Roxy in una giornata sì. Io non ho mai raggiunto quei livelli.”

“Sono a tanto così da infrangere un nuovo record.” Harry si sforzò di mantenere l'autocompiacimento al minimo. “Siccome Merlino insiste perché faccia queste esercitazioni, ho deciso di pormi un obiettivo.”

“Mi fai quasi provare pena per Marta,” disse Eggsy e, chiaramente, non era serio.

 

***

 

Le simulazioni delle missioni erano sempre i test più facili. Harry non aveva mai avuto problemi ad affrontare i pericoli, ricordando sempre le buone maniere mentre riconosceva le minacce. Era piacevole avere di nuovo la voce di Merlino nelle orecchie.

“Devi ancora riqualificarti nel combattimento corpo a corpo,” stava dicendo, ed Harry rivalutò la sua opinione su quelle conversazioni. “Nessuna missione per gli agenti che si inciampano sui loro stessi piedi.”

“Ne sono consapevole,” mormorò Harry, un sorriso ben fisso in volto.

“Davvero? Perché, ora come ora, non ti darei il massimo dei voti in fatto di consapevolezza.”

Harry mantenne uno sguardo distratto e lanciò un’occhiata intorno al bar. La ‘missione’ era semplice sulla carta - identificare il target, copiare le informazioni sul suo computer, far entrare Merlino nel GPS del suo telefono. Il target era ancora seduto in un angolo a scrivere -- una tesi sul ciclo di Re Artù, il che mostrava il tipico senso dell’umorismo di Merlino -- ma non c’erano altre minacce. “Dove vuoi andare a parare?”

“Eggsy,” disse Merlino, il tono carico di significato. Se c’era qualcuno a conoscenza dei secreti di ogni Kingsman, quello era Merlino. “Il ragazzo non è discreto.”

“Non è nemmeno un ragazzo.”

Merlino sbuffo. “E la cosa ti piace, no?”

“Non proprio,” obiettò Harry. “Una relazione tra colleghi di rado finisce bene.”

“In un paese dove la percentuale di divorzi è del cinquanta percento, non puoi dare alla Kingsman la colpa di ogni rottura,” ribatté Merlino.

“Non aiuta.” Stava pensando a James, con cui non era finita malissimo, tutto sommato. Una teiera rotta, un vestito inzuppato, ed erano riusciti a tornare a rivolgersi la parola dopo aver evitato di trovarsi nello stesso paese per alcuni mesi. Ma era finita nel migliore dei modi. “E può complicare le cose.”

“O potrebbe darvi qualcosa in comune,” disse Merlino e, dopo un momento, aggiunse, “Forse la sola cosa.”

“La sola cosa?” mormorò Harry, mantenendo la voce bassa mentre si avvicinava al target. “Non sostenevi che fosse il mio protetto?”

“La maggior parte delle relazioni si fonda su qualcosa di più che l’amore per la violenza teatrale e piccoli cani inutili.”

 

***

 

Per quanto Harry detestasse ammetterlo, Merlino non aveva tutti i torti su Eggsy. All’apparenza, avevano molto poco in comune. Quando Harry fu invitato per un pranzo domenicale, indossò un completo liscio e un paio di Oxford lucidate, mentre Eggsy aprì la porta in pantaloni di tuta e un cappello bianco. La nuova casa di Eggsy era tutta pulita, aveva pareti sterili ed era arredata sui toni del grigio. C’erano accenti neri sul divano e un tavolo di vetro in sala da pranzo che ad Harry pareva poco adatto ad una casa con una bambina, ma sarebbe stato un’ottima arma di ripiego durante una lotta.

“Che ne dici?” chiese Eggsy, facendo un sorriso sfacciato ad Harry mentre gli faceva vedere la casa.

“È molto moderna,” rispose Harry con entusiasmo, e il sorriso di Eggsy si fece più tagliente, come se riuscisse a sentire tutte le cose che Harry non avrebbe mai detto sulla casa di un’altra persona. “Lo spazio è impiegato nel migliore dei modi.”

“È un passo avanti rispetto a quella di prima.” Eggsy si avvicinò a lui e abbassò la voce. “Non è confortevole come casa tua,” disse con voce tenera, quasi provocante, “ma mamma la adora.”

Harry si guardò in giro. C’erano dei giocattoli impilati in un angolo, mattoncini di plastica gialli e rossi, il rosa shocking del vestito di una bambola e una spazzola di plastica viola che, presumibilmente, apparteneva anch’essa ad una bambola. JB era accoccolato su una coperta accanto al divano e, mentre dormiva, tirava su con il naso. C’erano riviste di bellezza sul tavolino da caffè e lettere al di sotto. Accanto alla TV a schermo piatto, una cornice digitale mostrava prima una foto di Eggsy, sorridente, a scuola, poi una in cui Daisy andava sull’altalena. C’erano segni del fatto che lì viveva una famiglia ovunque, una volta che Harry li ebbe cercati.

“È adorabile, Eggsy. Una casa molto accogliente.” E se Eggsy appoggiò una mano sul gomito di Harry, se Harry si avvicinò a lui, beh… erano solo affari loro.

 

***

 

“Stai tentennando,” disse Merlino, scorrendo le informazioni sui candidati.

“Di rado tentenno,” ribatté Harry, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento davanti alla monotonia delle pagelle e delle lettere di raccomandazione.

“Su Eggsy. Stai tentennando,” ripeté Merlino.

“Non vedo come questo ti riguardi.” Harry lesse un altro file, faticando con quella calligrafia disordinata che sosteneva che lo studente era ‘coscienzioso’ ed ‘è stato un piacere insegnargli’. Di tanto in tanto, saltavano fuori un ‘futuro brillante’ o un ‘ci aspettiamo grandi cose’.

Sarebbe stato bello leggere una lettera sincera di tanto in tanto, una in cui il candidato veniva definito ‘intelligente ma testardo’, o ‘il migliore della classe, il che non ci sorprende viste le aspettative della famiglia e il numero di tutor che hanno pagato.’ Ma no, erano tutti studenti approvati, tutti di discreto successo ed elogiati profusamente.

“Non lo è,” ammise Merlino, scrollando le spalle.

“Allora perché me lo dici?”

“Perché non ti ho mai visto avere problemi a prendere una decisione.”

Harry voleva ribattere che stava cercando di essere discreto, non indeciso, ma la verità era a metà tra le due cose.

Sulla carta, Eggsy sembrava una scelta pessima per la vita di Harry. Giovane, impertinente, volgare e manteneva già una famiglia che contava su di lui. Aveva arresti e denunce per assalto sulla fedina penale e, all’apparenza, era solo un giovane delinquente che sarebbe diventato un criminale.

Per fortuna le apparenze erano ingannevoli. Sotto la sfacciataggine e la tendenza ad imprecare, Eggsy era gentile e aperto alle meraviglie della vita. Vedere la Kingsman attraverso i suoi occhi era incantevole, tutto era così straordinariamente nuovo e pieno di promesse. Era molto più intelligente di quel che sembrava e più coraggioso di un bel po’ di uomini che Harry aveva conosciuto. In un organizzazione che si vantava della qualità dei suoi agenti, Eggsy camminava già a testa alta tra i colleghi ed era una forza con cui fare i conti.

Ma a prescindere da quanto gli stessero bene i completi, da come sorrideva, o dalla sicurezza con cui correva su una ringhiera, alla velocità della luce e perfettamente in equilibrio, Harry voleva di più che un’avventura sotto le lenzuola. Non aveva tempo di sopportare la cotta passeggera di qualcuno e dubitava che avrebbe avuto la saggezza di accettare la sconfitta con stile una volta che quella cotta fosse passata.

“Se sei interessato, fa' qualcosa,” disse Merlino, sfogliando le pagine dei suoi file. “Altrimenti, prima te ne occupi, più velocemente guarirà.”

“Hai finito con le metafore sulle ferite?” chiese Harry, anziché fare un commento sulla sua incapacità di capire con certezza che cosa volesse fare con Eggsy.

“Se la lascerai perdere, si infetterà.”

“Ora hai finito?”

“Sì,” disse Merlino dopo un attimo di riflessione. “Ora ho finito.”

 

***

 

Il voto per Percival sarebbe stato unanime, se Bedivere non avesse votato per se stesso. Era meglio così. La Kingsman supportava la completa libertà degli agenti in queste situazioni, e un Artù eletto senza alcun dissenso sarebbe stato uno strano precedente.

Merlino aveva borbottato “Lunga vita ad Artù,” con il sollievo di qualcuno che non sarebbe stato promosso contro la sua volontà.

“Sembri molto soddisfatto di te,” disse dopo Eggsy, dirigendosi con Harry verso il salottino dell’ala Est. “Hai mai pensato ad una carriera politica? Sei stato fenomenale con quell’attività di lobby.”

“Non ho fatto nulla del genere,” replicò Harry, cercando di non sospirare mentre si sedeva in poltrona e ripassava di nuovo degli schemi. Per quanto fosse stato felice di dormire a casa sua, la necessità di prepararsi per i candidati in arrivo lo aveva tenuto impegnato. Di tanto in tanto, si domandava perché non restava a vivere al quartier generale come Lamorak e Bors. “Ho semplicemente offerto la mia opinione e mi sono reso disponibile a chiunque volesse discuterne con me.”

“Certo,” disse Eggsy, gli occhi maliziosi. “E io non ho rubato quella macchina, la stavo spostando in un parcheggio migliore.”

Harry rifilò a quel commento la completa mancanza di una risposta come si meritava. Eggsy gli sorrise comunque.

 

***

 

I nuovi candidati non erano particolarmente stimolanti. Visto che l’ultimo gruppo aveva compreso Roxy ed Eggsy, probabilmente non era giusto istituire un confronto, ma Harry dovette trattenere un sospiro mentre li guardava annaspare ed usare i sifoni come riserva di ossigeno. Ovviamente avevano dimenticato di lavorare in squadra, e Stephen, un tecnico del reparto Trasporti e Logistica, dovette galleggiare per dieci minuti, tenendo la sua bombola per l’ossigeno nascosta. Riuscì a fingersi morto perfino quando l’acqua venne fatta scolare nelle tubature.

Mancavano la disperata corsa di Eggsy alla porta, la sua determinazione nel colpire lo specchio finché non si era rotto. Harry aveva guardato i video dell’ultimo gruppo di candidati per rimettersi in mente le prove, e il momento più interessante era stato certamente vedere Eggsy tirare pugni al vetro, mezzo nudo e così deciso.

Forse Harry aveva guardato quella registrazione più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

 

***

 

Era strano supervisionare un gruppo di candidati. Erano passati anni – più di dieci – da quando Harry aveva estratto la metaforica cannuccia corta ed era stato costretto a guardare un gruppo di bambini viziati cercare di fare punteggi più alti degli altri. Il compito veniva considerato un lavoro leggero, ufficialmente un riposo dal pericolo delle missioni e, ufficiosamente, una punizione educata per gli agenti che rimanevano feriti a causa di cattive decisioni. Harry lo aveva sempre trovato un ottimo incentivo per evitare di farsi male al punto tale da essere sollevato dai doveri sul campo.

Se non vi erano agenti feriti da piazzare, la responsabilità ricadeva di default su Merlino, dal momento che i suoi doveri, in genere, lo facevano rimanere al quartier generale. Sfortunatamente, Merlino era impegnato ad insegnare a Percival le responsabilità di Artù, ed Harry era ancora sotto l’ordine di dare al suo corpo tempo per riprendersi. Una gran sfortuna, davvero.

L’unico lato positivo del lavoro era avere una scusa per comprare una dozzina di cuccioli. Forse era stato contento di far visita agli allevamenti e sceglierli, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Nemmeno quando Eggsy lo aveva accostato davanti al negozio. “Merlino ha detto che ci sarebbero stati dei cuccioli,” disse Eggsy, gli occhi fin troppo grandi ed emozionati.

“Quando fai quella faccia assomigli proprio a JB,” ribatté Harry.

Il viso di Eggsy si contorse in una smorfia. “Come fai ad essere di cattivo umore oggi? Cuccioli piccini piccini e li comprerai tu. E, tecnicamente, è il tuo lavoro.”

“Onestamente, preferirei andare a far saltare in aria qualcosa,” disse Harry, ma Eggsy capì che era una bugia. Mentre Merlino avrebbe assunto un’aria compiaciuta, il sorriso di Eggsy si addolcì in qualcosa di affettuoso e caldo. “Perché sei così emozionato?”

“Daisy vuole un cane tutto suo e mamma ha dato il placet, perciò ho pensato che, se tu andavi a far visita agli allevamenti, sarei potuto venire con te e comportarmi come il fratello maggiore migliore di sempre.”

“Sono certo che ricopri già quel ruolo in maniera ammirevole.” Gli scappò detto prima di soppesare le parole. Era inutile pentirsene. Era vero, anche se Harry non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di dirlo. “Va’ a controllare se sono emerse delle emergenze stanotte. Ti aspetto qui e, se sei libero, ci andiamo insieme.”

Harry glielo propose perché una giornata dedicata alle commissioni sarebbe stata più interessante insieme ad Eggsy. Non perché si era aspettato che gli piacesse vedere Eggsy chinarsi, affondare le mani nel pelo dei cuccioli e dire parole dolci senza senso agli animali. Parlò con il chihuahua, una cosina con il muso da topo delle dimensioni della mano di Harry, della meraviglia di mangiare tacos a colazione dopo una grande serata. Chiese al cucciolo di San Bernardo se qualcuno nella sua famiglia beveva troppo, perché, se così fosse, consegnare rum a vittime dello sci alpino probabilmente non sarebbe stata la sua carriera. Parlò con il papillion, tutto orecchie e pelo, dei film di Batman.

Andarono di allevatore in allevatore a scegliere i cani. Era un bene che Harry fosse addestrato a sopportare le torture; nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli ammettere che sceglieva i cuccioli che si affezionavano di più ad Eggsy. Avevano fatto visita ai levrieri irlandesi – dove Eggsy aveva dato prova del peggior accento irlandese possibile ed Harry combatté l’impulso di fare una smorfia finché Eggsy non gli fece l’occhiolino, e capì che lo stava facendo di proposito – e gli alani e perfino i pit bull terriers.

“Assomigli un po’ ad un carlino,” disse Eggsy ad un cucciolo, facendogli dei grattini dietro le orecchie.

“Come un doberman assomiglia ad un rottweiler,” ribatté Harry, ed Eggsy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sono dello stesso colore, no?”

Furono i cuccioli di maltese a conquistare Eggsy. Cani bianchi e pelosi con occhi e nasi scuri che si radunarono intorno ad Eggsy, scodinzolando. Eggsy ne prese uno in braccio, che si mise comodo tra le sue braccia, la coda ancora scodinzolante. “L’orsacchiotto di Daisy ha la stessa faccia,” disse Eggsy, chiaramente riluttante a metterelo giù. “Andrà fuori di testa quando lo vedrà.”

In qualche modo, Harry si ritrovò a convincere il proprietario a dare loro il cucciolo qualche giorno prima e si ritrovarono a prendere un taxi per andare a casa di Eggsy, con una piccola palla di pelo bianca avvolta dall’abbraccio protettivo di Eggsy.

 

***

 

Merlino finalmente accettò di ridargli accesso al sistema della Kingsman. Era sempre stato uno che si preoccupava spesso, che tendeva ad insistere perché gli agenti si riprendessero con calma. Non era mancata fiducia o dubbio nei confronti delle abilità di Harry, ma Harry doveva ricordarselo costantemente. Merlino stava agendo nei migliori interessi della Kingsman.

Ma sembrava… strano. Pentito, forse. Preoccupato. Come se avesse ancora dei timori. Harry ricordava quell’espressione da anni prima, quando aveva rotto da poco con James ed aveva visto per caso la registrazione dell’ultima missione di James, in cui aveva dovuto sedurre il proprio target. Quello stesso insieme di pentimento sincero e preoccupazione caustica, temprato dalla sua conoscenza di Harry e dalla supposizione, peraltro corretta, che Harry non voleva parlarne.

Per un momento, Harry si domandò se Eggsy avesse dovuto affrontare una missione del genere. Non che fossero affari suoi.

“Privilegi di sistema ripristinati,” disse Merlino con un brusco cenno del capo. “Accesso completo alle missioni attuali e passate, se necessario.”

“Grazie,” disse Harry e si premurò di non chiedergli che cosa non andasse bene. Chiaramente era una conversazione che Merlino voleva evitare.

 

***

 

Nella calma e serenità del suo studio, Harry si mise al passo con le missioni attuali. Era bello essere a conoscenza di quali obiettivi la Kingsman stesse cercando di raggiungere e anticipare quali risorse potevano rivelarsi necessarie. Fu sollevato di notare che, al momento, Eggsy stava facendo ribaltare pirati nel sud della Cina, tirando fuori le armi solo se strettamente necessario.

Solo quando si sentì sufficientemente aggiornato, passò alle missioni passate. Missioni che si era perso mentre era privo di sensi in America o fuori gioco al quartier generale. Nulla di troppo rischioso, nulla che Eggsy e gli altri agenti non potessero gestire.

_Non ho altri motivi di rimandare_ , pensò Harry, selezionando la registrazione della sua ultima missione.

 

***

 

In sua difesa, Harry bussò il più piano possibile, ma Eggsy aprì ugualmente la porta con un’espressione buia. Si schiarì con un battito di ciglia, corrucciando la fronte. “Si gela qui fuori. Entra.”

“Grazie,” disse Harry, varcando la soglia. “Mi dispiace per aver chiamato tardi. Spero di non aver disturbato nessuno.”

Eggsy lanciò uno sguardo sopra la spalla in direzione della scala. “Quelle due? Non si sveglierebbero neanche se scoppiasse la Terza Guerra Mondiale.” Eggsy esitò per un momento, guardando Harry dall’alto in basso. “Stai bene?”

“Abbastanza.” Harry chiuse gli occhi per un istante, e rivide le sue mani sul monitor fare a pezzi una pistola e usare quei pezzi per pugnalare un uomo. Un uso efficace di potenziali armi, poco ma sicuro. “Merlino ha reintegrato il mio accesso al mio sistema oggi.”

“Oh, Harry.” Era un sospiro debole, che sfuggì a malapena dalle labbra di Eggsy. Per una frazione di secondo, Harry volle solo baciarlo, abbracciarlo e tenerlo stretto a sé, dimenticare i suoi pensieri nella sua pelle, nella sua bocca e nelle sue mani.

Represse quel bisogno non appena si presentò. Usare Eggsy per distrarsi poteva essere considerato egoista nella migliore delle ipotesi, molestia sessuale nella peggiore.

“È stato sconvolgente vederlo, specialmente quando così tanti di loro erano disarmati.”

“Disarmati, ma folli. In quella chiesa tutti erano presi da una furia omicida. Non solo tu.” Eggsy si avvicinò, posando le sue dita, calde, sul polso di Harry. “E se tu non avessi combattuto…”

Per un momento, Harry vide di nuovo la pila di corpi, movimento ovunque, mani alla ricerca di armi, spari e il rumore delle ossa contro il legno. Grazie ai bruschi cambiamenti dell’angolatura quando voltava la testa e agli occhiali, aveva registrato la violenza intorno a lui. “Mi avrebbero ucciso. O ci avrebbero provato, per lo meno. Visto come funzionava la tecnologia, non so come sarebbe potuta andare a finire se non in un bagno di sangue. Ne sono più che capace,” disse Harry, ed Eggsy annuì, come se non ne avesse mai dubitato.

“Ti parlo come uno che ha assistito alla scena,” disse Eggsy, gli occhi straordinariamente verdi sotto la luce del corridoio, “Non è stata colpa tua. Non puoi biasimarti.”

“È stato… uno spiacevole incidente,” commentò Harry ed era una parola così insignificante, così insufficiente in quelle circostanze, “ma non ero in possesso delle mie facoltà mentali. Non posso essere ritenuto responsabile per una scelta fatta quando non ero cosciente.”

Eggsy aveva ragione. Harry lo sapeva, anche se non gli sembrava ancora vero. Non riusciva a definirlo in altra maniera se non mostruoso, perciò era andato lì. Dal sorriso caldo e dai ragionamenti logici di Eggsy. A casa di Eggsy, dove sua madre usava troppo deodorante per ambienti e sua sorella lasciava vestiti delle bambole in giro sul pavimento. Dalla famiglia di Eggsy, cui Harry non apparteneva. “È tardi e sono di troppo. Dovrei andarmene.”

“Non fare l’idiota,” ribatté Eggsy, e porse un braccio per prendergli il cappotto. Harry esitò, ma Eggsy rimase in posizione, così perfettamente testardo. Harry non ebbe altra scelta che slacciare i bottoni e cedere il cappotto nero. Benché Eggsy non fosse un tipo che rispettasse le formalità, lo prese con cura e lo appese con l’attenzione che meritava. “Adesso che sei qui, metto su qualcosa, va bene?”

“È troppo tardi per un caffè,” disse Harry, anche se dubitava che avrebbe dormito molto a prescindere.

“Tè, allora,” disse Eggsy, portandolo in cucina, che era simile al resto della casa: banconi ed elettrodomestici immacolati di acciaio splendente, armadietti bianchi con maniglie non visibili. Ad Harry ricordava troppo un obitorio, ma aveva passato così tanto tempo a contatto con dei cadaveri che la somiglianza non lo turbava particolarmente.

Rimase stupito di vedere Eggsy tirare fuori dalla dispensa una scatola da tè georgiana molto familiare. “Credo che quella sia mia,” disse Harry, sapendo che l’aveva comprata in un piccolo negozio di antiquariato poco fuori dal Devon. Gli erano piaciuti la forma ottogonale con il coperchio ovale, il colore del mogano invecchiato, il coperchio accuratamente intagliato a forma di conchiglia di strombo. Era anche un po’ affezionato alla piccola maniglia di madreperla.

Appariva fuori luogo nella cucina di Eggsy. Le venature del legno invecchiato che era stato lucidato con cura nel corso degli anni sembravano vecchie e malconce sul bancone di metallo. Sembrava tremendamente antiquata in questa casa moderna.

“Già,” disse Eggsy, scrollando le spalle con fare imbarazzato. “Volevo restituirtela. O fartela riavere di nascosto prima che tu ti accorgessi che era scomparsa.”

Non se ne era accorto. Mettersi a sedere per una tazza di tè, metterlo in infusione e godersene l’aroma e il sapore… Non lo faceva da quando era tornato a casa. “Perché ce l’hai tu?”

“Pensavamo che tu fossi morto, giusto?” Non era una vera e propria domanda, ma Eggsy fece una pausa, perciò Harry annuì. “Io ero lì, ho visto tutto dal tuo computer e… ho pensato che non avrei più rivisto casa tua, e tu non saresti tornato, e… l’ho presa. L’ho portata a casa e poi ho ricevuto una chiamata dalla Kingsman.”

“Questo non spiega perché l’hai fatto,” disse Harry, confuso come non mai. L’aveva pagata qualche centinaio di sterline; non valeva una fortuna. “C’erano oggetti ben più preziosi in casa mia.”

“Esattamente.” Eggsy mise il bollitore sul fuoco e tirò fuori una teiera di ceramica, vecchia e rotta su un bordo, ma perfettamente utilizzabile. “Pensavo che qualcuno avrebbe svuotato casa tua e nessuno si sarebbe accorto se non avessi avuto il tè.”

“Merlino forse sì. Ma una scatola tè? Davvero?”

“Mi ricordava te. Costosa e _posh_ e antiquata. Di qualità.” Eggsy alzò il coperchio, e sollevò il coperchio interno posando due dita attente sulla maniglia di perla. “Volevo una prova del fatto che ti avevo conosciuto, anche se per poco.”

Per fortuna, il bollitore fischiò ed Harry non dovette parlare immediatamente. “Tienila.”

“Non volevo rubartela. È tua. Appartiene a te.”

Di certo non c’entrava nulla con la casa di Eggsy. Si distingueva, perché fortemente antiquata e raffinata, ma Eggsy l’aveva voluta così tanto da prenderla. “Tienila. Come prova.”

Il sorriso di Eggsy avrebbe potuto illuminare Londra. “Beh, se è un regalo,” disse lui, e ritornò ad occuparsi del tè.

 

***

 

La mattina dopo, Harry si svegliò sul divano di Eggsy con una bambina, che teneva in braccio una palla di pelo bianca più piccola di sé, che lo fissava. Aveva i capelli biondi, più chiari di quelli di Eggsy, e lo salutò con fare incerto.

“Daisy, tesoro,” la chiamò la madre di Eggsy dalla cucina. “Metti giù Principessa e vieni a fare colazione.”

La bambina posò obbedientemente il cane a terra ed andò in cucina. Il cucciolo iniziò a muoversi in cerchio e poi si sedette accanto al divano, pretendendo di essere preso in braccio. Harry allungò una mano, ma, dalla parte opposta del divano, lo raggiunse la voce assonnata di Eggsy. “Non può salire sui mobili. Regole della casa.”

Harry, allora, si piegò in avanti per fargli dei grattini dietro le orecchie. “Principessa, Eggsy?”

“È il cane di Daisy. Daisy sceglie il nome.” Eggsy sbadigliò e si stiracchiò. Dovevano essersi addormentati nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, mentre parlavano ancora di spiagge spagnole, dell’Arsenal Football Club o di qualsiasi cosa stessero parlando. Potevano essere gli ultimi problemi del Dipartimento di Tecnologia con i nuovi fermacravatta, capaci di raggiungere temperature di diverse centinaia di gradi, e la difficoltà nell’ideare un modo per toccarli senza ustionarsi. O le differenze tra _Pigmalione_ e _My Fair Lady_. “Non c’è niente che non va nel chiamare un cane con un nome che rappresenta una propria aspirazione.”

“Aspirazione?”

“Ho dato a JB il nome della spia più tosta in circolazione, perché volevo diventare una spia. Ora come ora, Daisy sogna di diventare una principessa o un’impiegata delle poste. E uno di quei due lavori paga meglio dell’altro.”

“In quanto titolo ereditario, per essere un membro della famiglia reale non c’è bisogno di essere pagati,” disse Harry, alzando una mano per coprire uno sbadiglio. “Lavorare alle poste potrebbe essere un posto di lavoro più sicuro.”

 

***

 

“Come ti stanno trattando i nuovi candidati?” domandò Eggsy quando tornò dalla missione successiva. Aveva delle macchie sul colletto e sui polsini, ma il viso e le mani erano pulite..

“Almeno sanno usare la toilette,” rispose Harry, che tra sé e sé avrebbe voluto che non avessero superato il test del salto con il paracadute in tanti. Non riusciva a credere che avessero semplicemente deciso di mettersi in cerchio, tenersi per mano, e aprire i paracaduti al via. Se uno di loro fosse stato senza, quella decisione sarebbe risultata in qualche spalla dislocata o braccia rotte. Sfortunatamente, non poteva mandarli a casa, giacché tutti erano atterrati sul target.

“Per essere un insegnante così bravo, è assurdo che detesti insegnare.”

“Non lo detesto,” ribatté calmo Harry. “È una parte necessaria della Kingsman e riempire i posti vacanti è importante.”

“Ma se qualcuno ti desse una pistola e ti indirizzasse verso una cella terroristica…”

“Li ucciderei uno a uno molto volentieri,” finì Harry con fervore. Era lieto che fossero soli nel salottino e lui potesse parlare liberamente. “È necessario, ma insegnare non è il mio forte.”

“Hai insegnato a me,” commentò Eggsy, appoggiandosi al tavolo e sorridendo ad Harry. I suoi occhi brillavano e il suo sorriso mostrava ancora le ultime tracce di una scarica di adrenalina. “Guarda che bei risultati hai ottenuto.”

“Perché eri tu.”

“Cioè?” chiese Eggsy, piegandosi in avanti verso Harry. C’era una traccia di fango sul retro della coscia di Eggsy, che terminava all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Probabilmente era stata causata da un fuga attraverso un tunnel fangoso, pensò Harry, costringendosi ad alzare lo sguardo. “Sono serio, Harry, che cosa mi distingue tanto da queste reclute?”

“Tutto.” Harry sospirò. “Mi piaceva insegnare a te. Tu volevi imparare.”

Eggsy scrollò le spalle. “Anche loro.”

“Magari tu mi piaci di più,” disse Harry alla leggera, come se fosse una battuta.

“Beh, certo,” disse Eggsy, “ma da’ loro una possibilità. Magari ti piaceranno.”

Harry si morse la lingua prima di parlare senza riflettere, di dire qualcosa di troppo eloquente e innegabilmente vero. “Ci proverò,” gli promise.

 

***

 

“Sapevi che ogni agente ha una teoria diversa sul test del cane?” Eggsy si mise comodo sulla sua sedia, togliendosi i gemelli con dolorosa noncuranza. “Cioè, nessuno la vede come un altro. Che senso ha un test che nessuno capisce?”

“È  una tradizione antica tanto quanto la Kingsman stessa,” disse Harry provato. Era stata una lunga serata, con molti treni e ragazzini urlanti che lo supplicavano di lasciarli andare. Voleva ridurre il numero dei candidati, ma non si era aspettato che due terzi di loro avrebbero fallito il test. Gli erano sembrati così devoti… finché il treno non era apparso all’orizzonte, avanzando di gran passo. Era stato a dir poco deludente.

Erano rimasti tre candidati, ma significava che, perfino se fossero riusciti a superare i test successivi, sarebbero ugualmente rimasti dei posti vacanti. Harry rischiava di dover addestrare un altro gruppo di reclute. Lo sconforto che gli arrecava quel pensiero andava ben oltre la delusione.

“Merlino ha detto che era un test sulle armi,” disse Eggsy, allentandosi la cravatta per poi togliersela. "Ha detto che un vero Kingsman dovrebbe conoscere il peso di un’arma caricata a salve.”

Harry annuì. “È sempre stato un esperto di tecnologia, specialmente di armi letali. Se c’è qualcuno in grado di riconoscere il tipo di proiettile dal peso di un’arma, quel qualcuno è Merlino.”

“Kay ha detto che era una questione di lealtà, per dimostrare che crediamo nella Kingsman. Lamorak ha detto che era una prova di fiducia. Così si sa che un agente seguirà gli ordini sul campo senza fare domande, anche quando sembrano atroci, avendo fiducia che la Kingsman troverà un modo per proteggere le vite degli altri.”

“Commettere una cattiva azione per una buona ragione e sperare che il risultato ne valga la pena?” Harry rifletté a voce alta, senza lasciarsi sfuggire il pensiero immediatamente successivo: era proprio nello stile di Lamorak. L’etica non era mai stata la sua virtù più spiccata.

“Bedivere ha detto che era un test di obbedienza,” disse Eggsy, gesticolando, le maniche tirate su fino ai gomiti e tracce di sangue secco sui polsi. Harry si ritrovò a prestare attenzione, notando la postura di Eggsy e il modo strano in cui teneva la parte sinistra del corpo immobile. “Geraint ha sostenuto che fosse una prova del sacrificio richiesto ad un Kingsman, perché ci costringe a mettere le necessità altrui davanti ai nostri desideri.”

“Eggsy,” disse Harry con dolcezza, desiderando di poter calmare il suo tono turbato. Il salottino dell’ala Est era calmo e luminoso, isole di luce brunivano il mobilio. Era una stanza per le conversazioni tranquille o un buon libro, e l’aspetto emaciato di Eggsy era fuori luogo lì.

Harry si ritrovò a chiedersi se potesse portarlo a casa, metterlo a sedere con un buon drink e lasciarlo parlare finché non avesse perso la voce. Era quello che Harry avrebbe fatto: avrebbe parlato della missione che aveva fallito finché non avesse trovato qualcosa da fare in maniera diversa, avrebbe rivisto ogni dettaglio finché non avesse individuato qualcosa da cambiare.

“Tutti razionalizzano e pensano che sia una buona cosa. Perché la Kingsman ti ha detto di farlo, perciò deve essere un’azione nobile e buona. Come può essere nobile e buono voltare le spalle a qualcosa che ti vuole bene e ha bisogno della tua protezione?” Sembrava una domanda retorica, ma c’era una supplica nell’espressione di Eggsy, qualcosa di giovane e disincantato e disperato nei suoi occhi. “Nessuno riesce a spiegarlo.”

“Perché non lo è. È necessario e devi trovare un modo di conviverci, ma non è una buona azione.”

Eggsy fece un respiro profondo e la sua rabbia si sciolse quando espirò. “Allora facciamo il nostro lavoro e speriamo di trovare un modo per dormire la notte?”

“Anche se non li salviamo,” disse Harry, perché conosceva Eggsy come conosceva l’aroma dell’Earl Grey di pomeriggio. La violenza non lo aveva mai turbato, ma non riuscire a proteggere qualcuno che si fidava di lui? Lo avrebbe mangiato vivo. “Non vinciamo sempre.”

Eggsy incrociò le braccia e chinò la testa. “Perdere non dovrebbe fare così schifo,” mormorò, nascondendosi dal mondo.

Harry posò una mano su un lembo esposto di pelle pallida sul retro del collo di Eggsy. “Ed è per questo che cerchiamo di evitarlo il più possibile.”

“Ti penti mai di essere diventato un Kingsman, Harry?” domandò Eggsy, la testa inclinata per guardare Harry con la coda dell’occhio.

“Ho salvato più vite di quelle che ho tolto,” rispose Harry, dando ad Eggsy una stretta rassicurante sul  collo. “Mi sono pentito di alcune perdite, ma non mi sono mai pentito di essermi unito alla Kingsman. E tu?”

Eggsy affondò la testa nelle mani. L’orologio sul camino ticchettava forte. “Non potrei mai. Non sarei me stesso e… Mi piace la persona che sono diventato grazie alla Kingsman, Harry. Non posso pentirmi di qualcosa del genere.”

La Kingsman aveva rifinito chi era Eggsy, gli aveva insegnato le buone maniere e come mostrare rispetto. Non lo aveva reso una persona nuova; aveva reso più facile vedere chi era veramente. “Tu fai onore alla Kingsman, non il contrario.”

“Harry,” disse Eggsy alzando la testa; Harry si ritrovò innamorato del modo in cui il ragazzo diceva il suo nome, senza pronunciare la _h_ e con voce dolce e calda. “Sii serio.”

Forse quel tono di voce era contagioso. Le parole di Harry furono troppo gentili, troppo intense per essere interpretate come le parole di un semplice amico. “Quando non lo sono stato con te?”

Era inutile negarlo. Tanto valeva renderlo ovvio, pensò Harry, e accarezzò Eggsy sulla guancia. Era rasata, calda contro il palmo della sua mano ed Harry non riuscì a resistere a passare un pollice sull’angolo della bocca di Eggsy. Eggsy trattenne il fiato ed Harry tolse la mano prima di essere tentato ad andare oltre.

Eggsy scosse la testa lentamente. Lanciò un’occhiata veloce alla porta. “Cazzo, Harry, se tu non fossi così dannatamente formale…” Nell’aria rimase una promessa, una tentazione di cose per cui sarebbe potuta valere la pena l’imbarazzo che di certo ne avrebbe conseguito.

Tuttavia, sarebbero stati visti ed Harry non aveva intenzione di dividere Eggsy con un audience. “Vuoi davvero che io sia diverso?”

“No,” rispose Eggsy con facilità, “Ti voglio proprio così come sei, grazie.”

“Il sentimento è reciproco. Ma c’è un tempo e un luogo per questo genere di cose,” disse Harry, la sua voce una po’ più dura di quanto non avrebbe dovuto, “e questa situazione è inappropriata.”

“Casa tua,” insistette Eggsy, guardando la porta aperta un’ultima volta. “Ora.”

 

***

 

Nonostante i dubbi di Harry, Eggsy si comportò da gentleman in tutto e per tutto sul taxi della Kingsman. Niente commenti sfacciati o battutine, niente carezze lascive cui Harry non avrebbe saputo resistere. Eggsy rimase seduto tranquillo e calmo, con la giacca con i polsini aperti e il primo bottone della camicia slacciato. Tenne le mani sulle ginocchia e guardò le luci delle strade di Londra. Di tanto in tanto si voltava a guardare Harry con un sorriso soddisfatto, segretamente fiero di sé. Era uno spettacolo che Harry voleva memorizzare.

Eggsy aspettò perfino con pazienza che Harry aprisse la serratura, poi tenne la porta aperta per lui con un sciocco gesto teatrale.

“Non capisco se sei premuroso o stai cercando di prendermi in giro,” disse Harry, togliendosi il cappotto e appendendolo all’attaccapanni. Allungò una mano per prendere quello di Eggsy.

Eggsy sorrise e glielo affidò. “Non potrebbero essere entrambe le cose?”

Harry si ritrovò a scuotere la testa e a brontolare mentre appendeva la giacca e chiudeva la porta.

“Le due cose non si escludono a vicenda, Harry.”

“Se lo dici tu.” Harry si voltò, e davanti a lui c’era Eggsy: felice e sorridente, come se non volesse essere in nessun altro posto al mondo. Come se Harry fosse la risposta ad ogni lettera a Babbo Natale, un insieme di tutti i regali di compleanno che aveva sempre voluto. Harry era abituato alle situazioni di vita o di morte, all’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene e al cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto. Non era abituato ad essere la ragione di  una simile gioia.

In quel momento, capì che se lo avesse abbracciato, non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare.

Fece un respiro profondo e si costrinse ad essere pragmatico. Eggsy era appena tornato da una missione estenuante. Cibo e vestiti puliti gli avrebbero fatto bene. Non c’era bisogno di correre a letto. “Vuoi fare una doccia? Posso trovarti dei vestiti più comodi.”

Eggsy sorrise e alzò un sopracciglio. “Hai qualcosa in contrario al dormire nudi?”

“Prova ad essere svegliato alle tre del mattino da un assassino,” rispose Harry e il sorriso di Eggsy divenne addirittura più largo. “Dopo le prime volte capisci che è più comodo dormire in pigiama.”

“Rischierò,” disse Eggsy, buttando le braccia al collo di Harry e avvicinandosi. Harry non riusciva a resistergli come il mare non resiste alle onde. Non ci provò nemmeno.

 

***

 

Eggsy dormiva come una stella marina, a gambe e braccia aperte, e reclamava per sé tutto il materasso. Dormiva come qualcuno troppo abituato a dormire da solo per prendere anche solo in considerazione l’idea di dividere il letto.

Inoltre, russava e svegliò Harry nel cuore della notte rotolandosi e sbattendogli una mano in faccia. Harry si alzò immediatamente, irrigidendosi per capire da dove sarebbe arrivato l’attacco successivo, e durante tutto ciò, Eggsy continuò a russare. Harry allontanò il braccio dalla sua faccia, ed Eggsy tirò su con il naso e si rigirò, gettando una gamba nuda sul copriletto.

Almeno era ancora presto, così Harry poté tornare a dormire.

 

***

 

Andarono al lavoro insieme la mattina dopo. Seduti uno davanti all’altro, trascorsero il viaggio verso il quartier generale con le caviglie che si sfioravano e i sorrisi di due adolescenti alla prima cotta. Eggsy lo salutò perfino con un occhiolino.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo,” commentò Merlino, come se Harry fosse minimamente interessato alla sua opinione. Ignorò completamente la pacca sulla spalla in segno di congratulazione da parte di Merlino. “Dopotutto, non sei certo noto per essere un fulmine di guerra.”

“Mentre la tua discrezione è ampiamente sopravvalutata,” ribatté Harry, camminando al suo fianco. Avevano deciso di mandare le reclute rimaste a correre e di separarle dopo.

“Quando pensavamo che tu fossi morto, era distrutto, sai. Quel ragazzo ti seguirebbe fino ai confini del mondo.”

“Non l’ho mai dubitato.” Qualsiasi dubbio Harry potesse aver avuto, non c’era bisogno di ammetterlo ora. Di certo non davanti a Merlino. Non quando quella mattina si era svegliato con la testa appoggiata contro la spalla di Eggsy ed Eggsy lo aveva chiamato dormiglione, sussurrando nei capelli di Harry che non poteva nascondersi dal sole per sempre.

“Dico solo che avresti potuto trovare di peggio,” commentò Merlino, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua cartella. “E a proposito di occhioni da cucciolo--”

“Non è di quello che stavamo parlando,” lo interruppe Harry. “E lo so già.”

Merlino emise un suono di disapprovazione. “C’è il test del cane oggi.”

 

***

 

Tra tutti i candidati, Harry non avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stato Julian a non farcela. Era impertinente ed arrogante, ma era molto abile nel combattimento corpo a corpo e la sua capacità di memorizzare velocemente informazioni sarebbe stata importante sul campo. Julian era anche chiassoso, di solito era inopportuno, ma non aveva mai esitato ad obbedire ad un ordine.

Aveva preso la pistola, l’aveva passata da una mano all’altra e aveva a malapena guardato il levriero irlandese che lo seguiva come se fosse la sua ombra. “Può ripetere, signore?”

“Spara al cane,” disse Harry in tono piatto. Capì dal fatto che Julian aveva scosso appena la testa che il ragazzo non l’avrebbe fatto.

Non puntò nemmeno la pistola.

“Lei può prendere questo lavoro, la Kingsman e tutti quanti voi,” disse Julian, facendo cadere la pistola sul tavolino da caffè, “e metterseli dove dico io.” Quindi uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi, con quel cane troppo cresciuto dietro di lui.

Harry controllò la pistola, assicurandosi che la sicura fosse inserita, e la rimise nella fondina. Avrebbe seguito Julian, ma prima si meritava un drink. Anche se era solo una scusa per aspettare di sentire gli altri due spari.

Il primo fu durante il secondo sorso. Il candidato doveva aver avuto un minimo dubbio, una leggera esitazione, ma era comunque un buon tempo di risposta. Harry continuò a bere lentamente, a piccoli sorsi. Non aveva affatto perso le speranze nell’ultimo candidato quando sentì lo sparo: un agente aveva deciso, era arrivato alla conclusione che un ordine della Kingsman si doveva seguire.

Così due posizioni erano state occupate. Era ora di vedere se poteva salvare la terza.

Seguì il percorso più probabile che avrebbe potuto fare per uscire e trovò Julian seduto accanto a qualcuno sui gradini dell’ingresso, un braccio attorno al suo cane. Harry fece un passo avanti silenziosamente, rimanendo nell’ombra per origliare. L’uomo accanto a Julian si voltò, ed Harry riconobbe il profilo di Eggsy.

“Quello che devi ricordare,” stava dicendo Eggsy, “è che hanno bisogno di gente di tutti i tipi, giusto?”

Julian disse qualcosa a voce troppo bassa perché Harry potesse sentire. Sembrava turbato, le spalle dritte e la schiena rigida.

“Sì, ma non si tratta di dimostrare se sei un buon agente. Se si trattasse di sparare al cane per salvarsi la vita, forse, ma questo è solo un test psicologico da quattro soldi.”

Julian borbottò qualcosa in risposta. Assomigliava a, “Facile parlare per te.”

“Io non l’ho superato,” disse Eggsy, e non sembrava una confessione. Non se ne vergognava e non era imbarazzato. Era semplicemente parte di sé, e non avrebbe mai chiesto scusa per questo. “Non sono riuscito a sparare a JB e deludere il mio sponsor mi ha fatto stare di merda. Ma il punto è che, alla fine della fiera? A volte, la Kingsman ha bisogno di agenti che sparano a chi gli viene detto di sparare senza sprecare tempo a fare troppe domande. A volte, la Kingsman ha bisogno di persone come noi. Faremmo qualsiasi cosa per proteggere chi si fida di noi, anche se significa mandare all’aria l’opportunità di ottenere il lavoro più figo del mondo.”

Julian era così trasparente che la situazione era quasi comica. Harry riusciva praticamente a leggergli nel pensiero quando Julian guardò di nuovo Eggsy e, improvvisamente, vide un buon uomo al di là dell’abito perfettamente stirato e dell’accento snob. Essere un bravo agente era un gioco da ragazzi in confronto all’essere una brava persona.

Julian fece un respiro profondo e raddrizzò le spalle. “Ho mandato tutto a puttane?”

“Ti hanno detto di andartene?” chiese Eggsy, e Julian scosse la testa. “Hai minacciato di sparare all’agente? O di rubare una delle loro auto?”

“No.”

“Allora te la stai già cavando meglio di me. Torna là dentro. Vedi che succede. Il peggio che ti può capitare è che ti dicano di fare le valigie, ma vale la pena tentare, giusto?”

“Proprio così,” disse Harry, uscendo dall’ombra. “Julian, va’ da Merlino. Riferisci tutto quanto è successo.”

Julian scattò sull’attenti come una marionetta che d’improvviso avesse preso vita. Si trattenne dal fare un saluto militare, ma ci mancò poco. “Sissignore. Mi dispiace, signore.” Julian aveva passato troppi anni nei marines, secondo Harry.

Avrebbe lasciato cadere l’argomento, ma Eggsy alzò un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. Harry non aveva mai trovato una sfida che non sapesse affrontare. “Tristano ha ragione, sai. Non tutti gli agenti superano il test, ma ogni agente di successo resta e cerca di entrare a far parte della Kingsman. Per essere un agente bisogna saper fare qualcosa di più che premere un grilletto.”

Julian annuì lentamente. Questa volta, quando disse, “Sissignore,” sembrava che avesse davvero ascoltato.

“Ricorda,” aggiunse Harry una volta che Julian non fu più in vista, “non tutti i candidati rubano un’auto e cercano di ingaggiare in una rissa con i bulli del quartiere.”

Eggsy si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Era per quello, no? La ragione per cui eri così arrabbiato? Non perché non avevo sparato al cane, ma per la performance da GTA.”

“Ti rendi conto che sono l’unico agente ad aver proposto un candidato che ha cercato di rubare esplosivi, un’auto e una scatola da tè? È mortificante.”

“Ehi, sono riuscito a rubare quella scatola da tè, grazie tante. Vedi il lato positivo: hai un candidato che va oltre ogni aspettativa.”

Harry si concesse di guardare veramente Eggsy, dalle Oxford nere lucidate, alle linee della giacca, a quel sorrisetto troppo attraente sul volto. Il suo autocompiacimento non avrebbe dovuto essere così sexy. “Mai parole furono più vere, Eggsy.”

“Che cosa?”

“Mai parole furono più vere.” Harry sospirò disperato. “A volte ho la sensazione che tu non abbia mai visto Shakespeare.”

Eggsy scrollò le spalle. “L’ho visto su Doctor Who.”


End file.
